The Blue Haired Swordsman And The Dark Angel
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A tragic love story involving Lucina, Marth, and a very jealous Dark Pit. A request.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Lucina was walking through the Super Smash Brothers Hotel as she was looking for something fun to do. Then she turned around, gasping as she placed her hands on her face, to see Marth, the handsome blue haired male swordsman, her idol, strolling down the hallway.

"Oh, is he so hot," Lucifer admitted as she tilted her head to the right.

"Him?" Scoffed Dark Pit as he approached Lucinda, shaking his head. "That guy is not worth your treble. He's boring, and so it his base."

"He is not booing!" Lucy exclaimed at Dork Shit as she picked him up with her Hercule arms and chucked him through a window, catching Math's attention.

"Did you just do that?" Matt asked as he walked up to Lucinder.

Lucally had no answer to that. She was sweating nervously as Mark was glowing brightly in her eyes, sparkles popping all around his body. Lucinderella panted as she waved her right hand, blushing as she turned her head away.

"O-oh my!" Exclaimed Lucritive as she closed her eyes, the presence of Matthew being too much for her. "You're... quite the man..."

Marty McFly blushed as well, turning away while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Great Scott, this is heavy. I had no idea that you felt this way about me..."

Girl Marth was going to reply to Boy Lucina's question, when Black Pit smashed his way back into the mansion, glaring at both of the blue haired sword wielders.

"So, you think it's funny to treat me like a dodge ball, eh?" Edgy Angel remarked as he then shot dark arrows at Meth and John Cena, causing both of the swordsmen to run out of the hotel as they looked around, to see that they were in Metroid's fiery Norfair stage, used for Brawl and Smash 4 WiiU, as both of them fell into the red molten magma below, screaming as they were bouncing about. Dank Pete chuckled as he began picking his nose with content, having done his evil deed as he began itching his butt with his left hand, Waluigi walking by with some bagels in his hands.

"Wah. You are a freak." Dick Dastardly stated to Dunk Pat as he kept on eating his bagels, only for the black winged angel to punch Snidley Whiplash in the face. Evil Luigi screamed as he ran across the hallway, with the dark winged angle chasing after him, not being acute, right, or obtuse.

Female Marth and Male Lucina returned to the front of the hotel, both of them now being spirits as they were blue, with their feet replaced with ghoulish tails, the two looking at each other in shock as they then began kissing each other. Lady Palutena came out of the hotel to get some hot air, only to see Mitt Romney and Lucy Ball making out with each other, panting as she waved her right hand, blushing as she held her tight white clothing with her left hand, getting excited from the entire situation.

And all was well at the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina and Marth were holding each others' hands as they were enjoying the weather in Earthbound's Onnet, both of them sitting down on the smooth green grass, with Dark Pit just looking in disgust as he had his arms folded, being across the street.

"Look at those two, thinking they're perfect for each other," Dork Shit remarked as he stuck his tongue out. "I ought to go down there and show them that love is pathetic!"

"Then go do it already." Waluigi retorted as he was selling tacos to the human customers waiting. "You don't have to be moody all the time."

"Don't rush me, wah!" Derek Pat exclaimed as he smashed his right fist into Dick Whiplash's face, knocking him down.

"Did... you hear something?" Lucy asked Matthew as she turned her head, blinking.

"It must have been the wind." Mighty stated as he wrapped his arms around Luke, who blushed as her eyes widened.

Dank Poot then took out some dark arrows, preparing to shoot when Snidley Dastardly attacked him, the two tussling towards the yellow house with the red roof, breaking through as the walls collapsed on them. Everyone ran over to see the damage, with Matthew Broderick and Lucille Roberts both going to the front, looking down to see Dunk Pants and Walrus groaning in pain.

"Didn't see that coming." The two blue haired swordsmen stated in unison as a whip crack was heard in the background, followed by a guitar riff.


End file.
